Abstract Genomic testing has become integrated into cancer care. Physicians routinely order tumor sequencing analyzing hundreds of genes to identify options for personalized treatment. Unfortunately, the vast majority of physicians are poorly trained in applied genetics let alone genomics. Pathologists play a key role in tumor genomic testing and, since 2012, the Training Residents in Genomics (TRIG) Working Group, a multi-organizational committee, has utilized R25 grant funding to develop a national pathology resident cancer genomics curriculum. There has been remarkable progress with over 20 innovative international team-based learning (TBL) workshops, creation of online resources and novel use of a national Resident In-Service Exam (RISE) to gauge progress in genomics curriculum implementation. To continue to ensure adequate pathology resident cancer genomics education, and given the rapidly changing field, a major aim of this grant renewal application is to revise, evaluate and further promote the TRIG curriculum and utilize the RISE as an evaluation tool. Another major proposed objective is to adapt the TRIG model to undergraduate medical education. As almost every physician will treat patients with cancer or cancer survivors and assist in cancer prevention and risk assessment, all require some knowledge of cancer genomics. A logical starting point is medical school but there is evidence of a need for educational resources. To fill this gap, utilizing the Undergraduate Training in Genomics (UTRIG) Working Group, a multi-organizational committee made up of medical school pathology course directors and experts in genetics, a national medical student cancer genomics curriculum will be developed along with tools for implementation including rigorously vetted workshops, an instructor handbook and online modules. To gauge progress, the RISE-FIRST exam will be utilized. Given to approximately 400 pathology residents annually during their first month of training, the results can provide valuable information on the current level of undergraduate genomics education in the United States.